Latex particles obtained by emulsion polymerization can have a variety of applications, including for use as model colloids for calibration of instruments used to measure particle size, for immobilization of biomolecules (such as proteins or peptides) on the surface of the particles, for development of new types of immunoassays, and for film formation for ink-jet printing, painting, and coating applications. While latex particulates have applications in these and other fields, the ink-jet ink imaging application can be used to favorably illustrate unique advantages of the invention. Specifically, there has been great improvement in the area of water durability of ink-jet inks through incorporation of certain ink-jet compatible latex polymers. When printed as part of an ink-jet ink, a latex component of the ink can form a film on a media surface, entrapping and protecting the colorant within the hydrophobic print film.
This being said, while latex particulates can improve durability of prints, they often exhibit undesirable qualities while in suspension. Latex particulates tend to settle out of and/or agglomerate in suspensions, over time and, therefore, often are not stable in many storage conditions. This being the case, there is a continuing need to provide latex particulates, and the monomers that can be used in forming such improved latex particulates, that provide improved stability and dispersibility.